Stronger Than Chains
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: These are the bonds we make, the ones that hold us together when the world threatens to tear us apart. The bonds that are stronger than chains. The bonds of family - but not only those you're related to. One-shot.


**Stronger Than Chains**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all! I know most people do sappy romance fics for this day…but I think that's overrated. Valentine's isn't about just romantic love; family is love too. But the funny thing about family is that they're not always blood-related to you. And I always got the feeling that all the people in Brooklyn House were kind of a family. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Dedication: To my amazing, wonderful, Fearless family who's not related to me; Nadya, Ale, and Joy. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_:*Knowledge*:_

There had been too much change in Carter's life. He'd barely even known his sister! It was wearing and tearing on him, when he'd first started teaching at Brooklyn House. And then, they showed him the light, and not the one you're supposed to see before you die. No, the bright shining light that kept him moving forward.

He discovered he loved teaching. It was the best feeling in the world to finally have taught someone something they hadn't known before. And his 'students' – who were often older than he was – made him laugh more than he had in years. Plus, they seemed to often turn the tables on him; them being the teacher rather than him. It was so inspiring to learn what _they _had gone through, the lessons _they_ had learned. He'd always thought teaching was one-way - teacher teaches, student learns – but it wasn't. The students also taught, and the teachers also learned. It was an odd balance he had come to appreciate.

_:*Alike*:_

Sadie had always been odd. The streaks in her hair weren't 'in style', as the girls from her school put it. The rebellious attitude wasn't what her grandparents were looking for. As for the boys, she was too tough for them. No one seemed to be alike her; she had been alone in a world of people so alike, it was scary. She guessed it was nice, to have someone like you.

But it was something she'd never felt.

And never thought she would...until Sean. It was so exhilarating to finally have someone understand her humor; everyone else deemed it dumb. Someone to finally get her sarcasm when she wanted them too; everyone else didn't get it. Someone to finally prank with; no one else thought it was fun.

_:*Inside*:_

No one had ever really known who Zia was, as a person. But something about the people at Brooklyn House brought out the best in her. She used to hardly ever smile; now she did almost all the time. She found herself letting the girl she truly was shine. It was an exhilarating feeling, being yourself.

Maybe, before, it was because there had been no one she could trust enough to show her true character. But in Brooklyn House, there was something special. She felt at home enough to be herself; no one would judge her harshly for her inner thoughts and feelings. She felt accepted among the people there; no longer was she the strange girl from initiate training who talked to adults more than kids her age. She felt so peaceful; the demons that used to plague her were now gone. She felt loved; there were people who wouldn't betray her and leave her alone. She could trust them enough to be the girl inside.

_:*New*:_

Jaz's old life had been fine, but so boring. And always, always the same. She started to wonder when something would _happen_. Something did. The recording came, and whisked her off into a whole new _world_.

It wasn't just a school, or a mansion, or whatever else you wanted to call it.

It was a world, full of people who were different but similar. No longer was she the strange cheerleader who didn't really care about the stereotypical things her squadmates did. In Brooklyn House, she was accepted by everyone, and the friends she made here were certainly going to last, however new they were.

_:*Healthy*:_

They say "Laughter is the best medicine." Walt agreed with that. The people at Brooklyn House were just plain _hilarious. _Every time someone cracked a joke, and the whole table burst into fits of hysteric laughter, he felt so much better than he had before.

The stress seemed to lift off his shoulders; he felt lighter. The pain eased from his limbs; almost like the curse was really gone. He felt like he could die right then, and he'd be happy; he felt like he'd lived so much with the people around him. It almost made him not want to leave, but he couldn't ask for more.

_:*Common Ground*:_

Cleo had never, ever had something in common with the people who surrounded her. Used to, anyway. She thought loving to read and learn made her a freak of nature. She thought that the thick glasses she wore only proved her nerdiness even more. She thought that her passion for books and plots and characters only made her a weirdo.

Boy was she wrong.

At least in the minds of her new friends – the term was so strange and new, yet so wonderful to her. They loved to read too, she discovered. Never before had she encountered that, people with similar interests. She found that it was fun to talk to other people about their favorite books. She loved debating friendships and pairings between characters, and the possible alternate endings. It was nice to have people who shared the things she enjoyed to do.

_:*Partners*:_

Julian had never had a "pranking partner". But they were useful, he discovered. They could watch your back while you put together something, or hung something up, or whatever you were doing. They were also good people to bounce ideas off of. And most of all, they were _always _there for you, no matter what. It was good feeling, to have someone watching your back, and it was pure euphoria to do the same for them.

Back at his old school, he'd never had anyone else who enjoyed pranking. Thus, he'd had to do it all alone. Now, though, he had Felix and Sean at his side. At any time, he could just grin at them, and it would make him feel one emotion: happy.

_:*Looking Up*:_

Felix had had only two role models in his life: his moms. Yes, mom_s_. Well, only one was his biological mother - his father had left when he wasn't even born, and his biological mother soon found his _other_ mom. They were both nice and kind to him, and he was happy. But when the recording had arrived...well, they'd told him he should go and experience more new things than their small town had to offer. So he did, packing his favorite stuffed penguins they had given him, and setting off to Brooklyn.

He was surprised by what he found.

What was expected wasn't found; it was better. Not only was there thrilling magic and a chance to prove himself and be someone he _wanted _to be, but the people there were simply amazing. Other people would have considered them 'friends', but they seemed like so much more. Closer to siblings, in his mind. They tucked him in at night, told him everything would be all right, and made him laugh. Felix didn't know how anyone else could last with so few people to look up to.

###

The bonds of some things are stronger than any chains. Family is one of them. And the funny thing about family is, despite what most people think, they're not the people you're related to you; they're the people you love and love you.

**A/N: Cue the awwws. :D I love you all, my readers! You're the reason why I write.**

**With love,**

**Different/Tori/Whatever You Want To Call Me.**


End file.
